


Conversation: Robert Epps and William Lennox

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some don't take the situation as calmly as others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation: Robert Epps and William Lennox

"Holy Mother-Fucker! Tell me that thing isn't what I think it is!"

This, Will thought, is not going as well as I'd hoped. On the other hand, it wasn't going as badly as it could be: Epps hadn't pulled a gun. Yet.

To prevent any shooting, Will moved over to his friend to try and calm him down. Incidentally this also put him close enough to grab him if a gun did make an appearance. "Epps, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! That thing tried to kill us!"

"Yeah, I know. But he's not now and if he tries, Ironhide'll step on him. Believe me -- he's just looking for an excuse."

Looking over at the mech in question, Epps could believe it. Ironhide was glaring at the metal scorpion with such heat Scorponok should have been a puddle of melted metal.

"Okay. I'm calm." As though to prove it, Epps took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You sure? Not going to shoot him?"

"I'm sure. Shooting's still an option. But first you are going to tell me what the fuck it's doing here."

Will grinned. "What? Once you've gotten past the trying to kill you part, Scorponok's a very nice bug."

"Fucker."

 

fini


End file.
